The Revolution
by Fyera Dawn
Summary: Captain America wasn't able to defeat Hydra,now they rule the e Avengers are either in hiding or being held one is able to stop Hydra,not even the Cap himself.Until he runs into a trouble making girl(Nadia) and a computer expert(Eva).With the help of these two girls,especially Nadia,Steve will remember what being Captain America is all about.
1. Hydra Rules All And Nadia Throws A Ham

**Hey everyone! This is my first Avengers fanfic! Some characters will be OC but there's a reason for it, Hydra has taken over the world, so I figured that sweet as honey Captain America would not be as sweet anymore, especially after the dismantling of SHIELD. So he will seem a little rough around the eges but don't worry he's still our Captain America. Bruce Banner will also be a little OC, but other than that everyone else will stay mostly the same.**

It all happened so suddenly. One minute pictures of Captain America being a loved and respected hero were being shown and the next he became the most wanted criminal. It didn't come as a surprise when Natasha Romanov was apprehended for "revealing highly classified intelligence to the enemies" but it seriously did come as a surprise when, innocent, had literally no idea what was going on, Clint Barton, was also apprehended for being her accomplice. Next thing you know Tony Stark has a conference over the injustice and unfair treatment over the ones who had risked their lives to save the world in the past. At this point it wasn't a surprise when Stark was pronounced missing by his beloved Pepper Potts, people were finally realizing something was going on, but it was too late.

Bruce Banner knew. He had been hunted before and he knew how it was done. He knew he and every other person in this planet who was also a threat would be eliminated. So he ran and hid in the jungles of Brazil. Heimdall, had been blocked by some kind of Hydra technology from seeing what was going on, and Thor had not the ability to come down to Midgard and see for himself.

It could have been stopped, the deaths, the panic, the pain, the oppression, the starvation, the fear. It all could have been stopped if they had not been separated and picked off one by one. Hydra ruled the world and the face of the diabolical Johann Schmidt was plastered all over the walls in every city of every nation in the entire world. The man had died decades ago, more than half a century ago, but he was the founder, the father of Hydra. The man every single dumb witted Hydra officer revered.

"I guess we are moving again, aren't we Nadia?" sighed Eva while playing with her hair. "You know, you wouldn't have to run if it wasn't for me."

"Well, they wouldn't be after you if I hadn't believed the rumors of the Black Widow," muttered Nadia while looking out the window to see how many officers they would have to run from now. "I made you hack into Hydra's database."

"I would have checked either way, don't blame yourself we both screwed up Nadi," commented Eva. "Imagine; the Black Widow escaping from Hydra's maximum security prison with only a paper clip and the help of her ruggedly handsome lover Hawkeye."

"I think that's a little far-fetched, even for a legend like her," grinned Nadia while motioning to Eva to grab her stuff. "Time to go."

"Oh, you never know!" said Eva with a mocking glare towards her younger sister as she grabbed their duffel bags and headed towards her sister. "Wouldn't be the first time the Skulls have lied to us."

Nadia couldn't help but agree. It wouldn't be the first time and certainly not the last. What pissed her off the most is that they still pretended as if they were doing the human population a favor by taking away their freedom and happiness.

Hydra had officially taken over the world 2 years ago, but the process had begun when Captain America became a fugitive 3 years ago. Everything had been going perfect before it all went to hell. Nadia had been 18 at the time and attending NYU planning to major in political science and then later on getting a law degree. Of course that never happened since Hydra now decided what everyone was going to be in this "utopian society'. Eva, the older of the two sisters had actually graduated from MIT with a PhD when she was 20, and moved back to New York , got a job with a snap of her fingers and helped her not so much of a genius sister pay for college.

The two sisters were complete opposites sometimes. Eva, who was tall and slender brunette, had been pronounced a genius when she had managed to take apart a computer and put it back again when she was 7. Even though she was a genius her parents thought better to have her experience school like normal kid and managed to scrape enough money to pay for tutors every once in a while.

Although Eva was the most polite out of the two, Nadia had always been the one to be a people person, even though Nadia to this day couldn't understand why in the world people would like her. Nadia was petite and leaning towards the curvier side unlike her sister who somehow got a dancers body, ironic really since Eva had two left feet.

"Ok, I think we're good, we might finally get out of New York," whispered Nadia as they both stalked out of the abandoned apartment complex as quietly as they could.

"Not through here Nadia," corrected Eva as they maneuvered through the dark alleys of Manhattan. They had been on the run for about a week now; last Monday Nadia had heard a rumor from the Underground that the Black Widow and Hawkeye had escaped from their prison. How? No one really knew but some crazy stories on how were going around. Nadia had quickly gone over to Eva and begged her to find out more, something, anything really, a message, or email between two Skulls to see if the rumors were true. If the Black Widow was out then there was some hope out there. Sadly, they did not have the technology for it, and Eva might be a genius but she was no miracle worker. Ten minutes after Eva hacked into their database Hydra officers had invaded the subways of the Underground as everyone called it now a days, and they had only escaped by the thickness of a hair. "You know how overrun Manhattan is, we might be able to through Brooklyn though."

"That's twenty minutes by car! And that was when things were good!" groaned Nadia as she slumped her shoulders.

"Yeah, well life sucks balls now, get over it," said Eva as she rolled her eyes.

"You hate me," pouted Nadia and hour later as she munched on her piece of ham. It had been an hour since they had left Manhattan and they had finally entered Brooklyn. "Want some?"

"I don't hate you, what? No I don't want ham!" whispered shouted Eva as she looked back to see her younger sister munching on a thin piece of ham. Eva rolled her eyes, Nadia could be so childish sometimes, but Eva couldn't help but smile sadly, Nadia had snapped her out of shock when Hydra had marched down the streets of Brooklyn, their old home, dragging people out of their homes to count and number their newly acquired population AKA prisoners. Eva had broken down in tears and grief when their parents had been killed while trying to get them both out of the evil men's hands. Nadia, oh little 18 year old Nadia had stood tall and strong, tears were also running down her cheeks but she had refused to show more than that in front of those bastards

_The streets of Brooklyn were covered by people, people who were in tears, covered in blood and bruises. Some were even in the ground mourning the ones who had been killed in the attempt to protect their loved ones._

_And they were dead._

_The most amazing parents anyone could ever have were dead and the monsters who killed them were pointing their guns right at them as if telling them they would be next if they didn't stand up. She had a job to do, she had promised to protect Nadia! She had promised her parents! But where was she? On the ground, while her brave little sister stood resilient against the monsters, a gun right against her temple. Nadia never flinched at his screams or cried out when another one had jabbed her on the ribs with his gun. She stood with a gaze so cold it was burning. It had gone from threats to a competition of who would blink first and Nadia won. The two officers walked away onto the next victims._

A shriek managed to get Eva out of her head. "HOLY CHEESE BALLS!" shrieked Nadia as she threw her ham at the man who had come out of nowhere before kneeing him in the groin. Or try to knee him in the groin. His reflexes were too fast and in all honesty he was way too tall for her.

"Nadia! Keep quiet!" scolded Eva.

"Me!?" shrieked Nadia. "What in the world is wrong with you?! He could be a rapist! And you're telling me to keep quiet?!"

"I'm not a rapist!" growled the unknown man as if he was insulted she would say something like that about him.

"That's exactly what a rapist would say!" admonished Nadia as she poked him in the chest.

"Oh for dear god," sighed Eva as she looked around the corner to see that they had caught the attention of a few guards. "We need to go! They heard!"

Before Nadia had the time to further grab the attention of the guards the unknown man grabbed her and swung her over his shoulders. "Come with me," he grunted at Eva before running into the maze that was the Brooklyn alleyways. Eva had no time to think, it was either go with him or getting captured by the Skulls, they were better off with him than with those monsters. So she ran after him, she had her sister!

He was fast. Abnormally fast for someone who was carrying a struggling 21 year old girl on his shoulder as if she was a pillow. They ran for 10 minutes at full speed before slowing down and jogging the rest of the way or try to jog the rest of the way since the stranger would enter and exit buildings and used them as shortcuts to get to his destination much faster.

"Are we there yet?" complained Nadia who had finally tired of punching the man who didn't seem to even feel her punches.

"You're one to complain," wheezed Eva who was out of breath and in danger of collapsing where she stood.

"Here" said the stranger as he opened the door to an abandoned warehouse before putting Nadia down. "Come on, down here."

He led them down the stairs of the warehouse before opening another door, turning on the light and ushering them into a large underground basement. The basement consisted of a small kitchen, a small table, a door that probably led to the bathroom, a large couch and a huge bed.

"Welcome to Holiday Inn," whistled Nadia as she walked around the vast space which was mostly unused.

"Don't touch anything Nadia," scolded Eva as she saw Nadia reach for the bed.

Nadia turned around and was ready to stick out her tongue before her eyes landed on the stranger. "CAPTAIN AMERICA!" she shrieked making Eva have whiplash as she also turned to look at this Captain America.

The man bit his lower lip and sighed. "Ta da?"

"Man, I would have totally let you rape me," said Nadia as she went over to him and circled him. "It wouldn't be rape though…but I could pretend, you know, if that gets you off."

"What? No it doesn't get me off," growled Steve, once again mad that she would assume he would rape her. "What does that…never mind."

"Yeah, it's better if you just let it go," smiled Eva as she took a seat on the couch.

"Oh I see," nodded Nadia. "You're into tall, intellectual ones. Eva you have deceived me!"

"What?" questioned a very confused Steve as he turned to look at Eva for some help, who wasn't must help since she just bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Look, Nadia, that's your name right? We just bumped into each other by accident, I was NOT trying to rape you, nor does it, what did you say? Get me off? What does that even mean?"

Before Nadia had the chance to educate Steve, Eva intervened. "Anyways! Not the point, the point is that we are thankful that you saved us and gave us a safe place to stay, at least for a while," said Eva. "We are not on really good terms with the Skulls right now."

"Who is," snorted Nadia as she looked through the kitchen cupboard. "Mmm, Nutella."

"No, no Nutella for you," scolded Steve as he took it away from her and placed it on top of the fridge, and out of her reach. "You're energized enough."

Nadia pouted and decided not to climb the cupboard, she was trying to show some respect damn it. "Actually, my sister is right," said Nadia finally getting serious. "We kinda screwed up last week."

"How much is kinda?" asked Steve while he crossed his arms.

"Weeeell," Nadia smiled shyly at the ground while playing with her feet. "Eva kinda sorta hacked into their database to see if some rumors were true and they kinda sorta figured it out."

"Are you insane!" he shouted as he looked down at the smaller girl. "They are out for your blood, doll!"

"Not really!" said Eva while getting in between the Cap and her younger sister who seemed as if she was ready to scream back. "They know the computer belongs to me, but we trashed it therefore they can't track us through it, but they do know how we look like, and there's absolutely no possible way we can escape New York without them knowing, soooo…"

"It's only a matter of time," whispered Steve who was now calmed down. "The rumors about the Black Widow?"

"Guess they went around," muttered Nadia.

"Yeah," whispered Steve. "Right around the time, this thing started flashing."

"You have a phone? A working phone?" Nadia questioned. As she saw Steve take out a phone from a small box and hand it to her. "Oh no Eve is the expert, I'm just the mastermind."

"Or the one go gets me in trouble," mumbled Eve as she took hold of the phone. "This isn't even a phone, I mean it is, but it isn't."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense," nodded Nadia.

"I mean that it is but it isn't manufactured for the worldwide audience or even for the damn president," said Eve as she clicked away on it. "From Shield?"

"Yeah, used to be hers," said Steve impressed at all the things Eve was able to do with it.

"You got a message," said Eve. "How in the world…the lines are down."

"What does it say?" asked Steve.

"Shik'is?" asked a confused Eva.

"Friend," said both Steve and Nadia. Steve looked at her. "I was alive when the code was used, how do you know?"

"Oh I read the book Code Talker by Joseph Bruchac in 11th grade," shrugged Nadia. "Then I googled the rest of the code"

"So what does it mean?" asked Eva.

"It means I'm going to New Jersey," said Steve.

"WE are going to New Jersey," interrupted Nadia.

"What?" asked Steve. "No, you're out of your mind. You are not going."

"Awww," cooed Nadia as she took of her shoes and made herself comfortable on the bed, if she couldn't have the Nutella she would have the bed. "You're epically adorable! Let's go to sleep we leave early tomorrow morning, before the sun rises!"

Steve stood there confused watching Nadia get comfortable on his bed and quickly fall asleep ON HIS BED! "Is she always like this? Bossy?"

"This is pretty good, just wait until she gets mad, oh boy, that isn't pretty," muttered Eva.

**Thank you everyone for reading my story! Tell me what you think about it, I would appreciate the reviews!**

**Love,**

**Fyera Dawn**


	2. Steve Has A GF and Nadia Schools Steve

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I dedicate this chapter to ****_Sportsfan64_**** who reviewed my last chapter and to ****_pandahlocks_**** who put my story as one of her favorites! Thank you so much you two, things like this push me to write more, makes me think and feel that there's people out there who take time out of their busy day to read what I write and don't stop there, they go above and beyond by either reviewing or making my story one of their favorites. Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart. ****J**

The next morning, very early in the morning if anyone asked Nadia, they had woken up and packed their bags, or Nadia had ordered everyone to grab whatever they could without Steve's consent. This of course resulted in the very first fight of the day. Steve was confused on whether to treat her as a lady or as women who refused to act her age! Nadia on the other hand didn't know whether to scream at his stubbornness or stare at his nice eyes.

"We don't need this!" scolded Steve, as he once again removed a bag of candy from Nadia's backpack and replacing it with a water bottle. "This on the other hand is very necessary for survival."

"Necessary for survival?" asked Nadia. "Maybe you should take the Snickers, Steve, you're not you when you're hungry!"

"I'm not hungry, therefore I'm not taking the candy," Steve said slowly, thinking that if he said it slow enough Nadia would understand. From what he's seen she would most likely drop it and fight about something else because she had gotten over this argument.

"Then you must be on your monthly," pouted Nadia as she looked at the bag of candy now over the fridge right next to the jar of Nutella.

"Monthly?" asked a confused Steve. "Is that a reference I'm supposed to know?"

"Yes!" shouted Nadia. "It's when blood falls out of your vagina!"

"Nadia!" scolded Eva as she smacked her on the back of the head. "I'm so sorry Steve, she's not housetrained."

Steve choked on his own saliva when he heard what Nadia had said. The way she talked was very different from what women in his time used to talk. Woman back then were ladies and rarely did they talk so openly about private matters, heaven forbid they ever talk about their bodies as if they were commenting on the weather. He couldn't help but realize that maybe it was just Nadia and a handful of women that were like that, Eva, happened to be rather normal. He was used to dealing with women like Eva. Women who were polite, strong, spoke their mind, but never divulged about how they felt. Women were like that back in his time. Although they hardly talked about their own bodies, they were not afraid to talk. Eva reminded him of Natasha, both being serious and level headed. Nadia, well Nadia reminded him of Stark, and that's saying enough.

"Let's just go," grunted Steve trying to will his cheeks to go back to normal, instead of the tomato red they were now.

"Aww you're blushing," cooed Nadia as she reached over and pinched both his cheeks. "Look at you, you are so adorable Cap!"

"Stop molesting him," said a very annoyed Eva. Coincidently, both Eva and Steve's facial expressions matched, well expect for the fact that one had a tiny woman running her hands all over his face.

"Nadia," growled Steve as he took both her wrists firmly in his hands and removed them from his face.

"Ok, ok," said a gloomy Nadia before taking back her hands and picking up her once again full satchel.

"Now that is over, let's go," said Eva.

"We will try and make it to Staten Island before sunrise, we will camp out until nightfall and then get out and head south to New Jersey," ordered Steve as they walked out of the old abandoned warehouse.

"Staten Island?" shrieked Nadia as she quickened her pace to catch up to Steve's long strides. "Staten is more heavily guarded than Manhattan, and we barely got out of there alive. "

"Well, if you hadn't caused a commotion…"muttered Steve.

"Steve, Nadia is right," said Eva. "We will pass right under their nose. It's dangerous."

"What did you expect?" asked Steve, instantly stopping and causing Nadia to bump into him. "The closer we get to Washington the worst it is going to get, if we go through Manhattan it will take longer and we will be found, Staten is not fool proof, it is heavily populated as of right now, we can blend in."

"I guess, we are going on the ferry," said Nadia with a cheesy smile. "I dunno how to swim, guys."

Both Eva and Steve rolled their eyes but Steve couldn't help but smirk. Nadia would be Nadia even if they were heading to their death.

And hour and a half after walking out of the warehouse, they found themselves hiding behind a large truck trying to figure out a way to get into the ferry without drawing the attention of the Skulls. They had been crouched behind the large truck for no longer than 5 minutes before Nadia came up with an idea. She didn't waste a second in telling them her plan.

"You want us to what?" asked Steve as Nadia took out a beanie from her satchel and putting it on Steve's head.

"To pretend to a couple, honey bunches," grinned Nadia while taking off her leather jacket, leaving her in her white cami and handing her jacket to Eva. "Give me your hoodie."

"Nadi, what the hell are you thinking?" growled Eva while removing her hoodie and putting on Nadia's leather jacket. "Why me? Why not you?"

"Because I can take care of myself and I'm a much better actress," winked Nadia. "Actually, the real reason is because they are after you Eva, they know how we both look like but they won't be focusing on me, they will focus on finding you, therefore you're safer with Steve."

"Wait," interrupted Steve. "Why don't we all just go together?"

"A handsome guy with two girls?" asked Nadia. "They will think we are prostitutes! We will definitely scream 'hey come get some' to not only the Skulls but all those pervy wannabe gangsters."

"Fine," agreed Steve still not fully convinced about this. "Stay close, not too far, you hear me?"

"Yes, Captain," smirked Nadia. "Now remember, you two are going dancing at Midnight, this club that opened up before it went to hell, it's still working, and still popular, a lot of people still go, so it won't be weird if a young attractive couple goes as well."

They all stood and headed towards the ferry. Nadia was a few feet in front of them and walked casually towards the booth to pay her fee to the two Skulls that were standing there. Steve and Eva also got in line. Nadia who was alone and small passed through without a problem, she was not a threat to them. Steve and Eva? That was another story all together.

"Where are you two going?" the guard asked roughly as he took their money and prepared to hand out their tickets. Steve glanced at Nadia who was already on the ferry, leaning on the rail looking towards the water, but he could tell her attention was on them.

"To Midnight," Eva said sweetly. "We haven't been there in a while."

"Couple, huh?" grunted the other guard. "Midnight is very popular for couples, attracts them from all over New York"

"Very, Brooklyn doesn't have any good ones," put in Steve. "And Manhattan is very expensive."

"Cheap," said Eva playfully while wrapping her arms around his arm, and although she looked comfortable with the contact, Steve could feel that she wasn't. Her body was tense and rigid, unlike how she would be when her sister would randomly poke her or hug her from out nowhere just because she felt like it. "We finally managed to get out of work on time, before the ferry closed."

Suddenly a man came out of a small office, headed over to the two guards and leaned down to whisper something in their ear.

"Oh god," Steve heard Eva whisper. Nadia who had been leaning on the rail now stood rigid straight looking towards their direction as if she was ready to come to their rescue. Steve slowly shook his head earning a glare from Nadia.

"Well, lovebirds, the boss just came to tell us the ferry is about to part in 5 minutes, get on the boat if you want to go to Midnight today, you know the rules, this ferry only leaves once and comes back once, ferry leaves at midnight back towards Brooklyn," said the greasy haired guard but not without looking Eva up and down. Steve clenched his jaw.

"Down boy," laughed the other guard. "There are plenty of single ladies here. Like that pretty one with the nice ass. The things I would do to her."

This time Steve clenched his fists and was seconds away from breaking their teeth. Both pigs were looking at Nadia, who was once again facing the water; the bastards had a clear view of the girl with the "nice ass". Steve could still not get over how men had become so vulgar when talking towards women. "Thank you," said Eva, grabbing their tickets, and dragging a mad Captain America onto the boat.

As soon as they were on the ferry, but after making sure the guards were busy doing something else and not looking, Nadia went over to them. "What happened? I thought we were made," she whispered while hugging her older sister.

"It's fine," laughed Eva, hugging her sister back. "The Captain over here was just a little jealous"

"Aww but Cap! This is Eva we are talking about! She attracts men with her long legs like that," she said with a snap of her fingers. "But, it's ok Cap, because I'm here for you!"

"Never said I was the one he was jealous over," muttered Eva under her breath, but Nadia was too busy wrapping her arms around the Captain and hugging him tight to hear what her sister had said. Steve on the other hand had heard her comment loud and clear and while the glare he sent her way was rather menacing it fell short compared to the bright blush surrounding his cheeks. He looked rather scared being hugged and cuddled by Nadia. As if he was not used to physical attention form a woman. Eva couldn't help but laugh. The mighty Captain America, who had fought Nazis, Hydra AND aliens from outer space was terrified of a small woman who was barely over 5ft tall!

Two hours after getting out of the ferry they had found a place to stay until nightfall. It was completely abandoned like the warehouse in Brooklyn, nothing was ever abandoned in Staten Island anymore, not when Hydra had planted its New York home base here.

Steve had advised the girls to catch some rest because at soon as night came they would make their escape out of New York. They had eaten hot dogs for both breakfast and lunch and as soon as they had found this empty apartment room Eva had searched for a comfortable place on the carpet and fallen asleep. Not even half an hour later and Nadia followed. Steve couldn't fall asleep, he couldn't even if he wanted too, he didn't know if he had insomnia or if the serum was the cause for why he needed little to no sleep at all. Sitting down and relaxing seemed to be enough.

A few hours later he was startled.

"Didn't mean to scare you," whispered Nadia as she sat down next to Steve on the carpet.

"You didn't scare me," said Steve. "Startled, yes.

Nadia rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I forgot you don't get scared, you're Captain America."

"Just Steve now," he corrected without looking at her, but he could just feel when she rolled her eyes once again.

"You're Captain America," she said.

"Not anymore, not for a few years,"

"You ARE Captain America," she repeated, this time more firmly. "Why do you think you're not?"

"Because Captain America doesn't hide for years, Captain America doesn't let people suffer, Captain America doesn't give up," he whispered and Nadia couldn't help but feel he was talking more to himself than to her.

"This is you giving up? Risking your life to go to New Jersey with two girls that are more baggage than actual help?" snorted Nadia. "I wonder what you call actually trying."

"You've made it this far," smirked Steve and for the first time since the conversation started he turned and looked at her. Nadia stuck out her tongue.

"I figure you were hiding for a reason," began Nadia.

"What reason is that?" he asked.

"Strategy," she chimed in.

"What?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, you're Captain America, you represent something, to normal people like us, you represent something. Freedom, liberty, courage, bravery, you represent not giving up and not settling," she began again, Steve started to interrupt but she continued. "Everyone has heard what you have gone. What you did back in WWII, all by yourself. You destroyed a Hydra camp all because you were looking for your best friend! And you didn't stop there! You continued! And you brought Hydra to its knees!"

"And look where we are now," said Steve with a humorless laugh.

"Stop it," she scolded with a frown on her face, and Steve was astonished, he had never seen that expression on her face. He had seen her scared, angry, and happy, but never sad, in all honesty he actually thought that Nadia was never sad. "You gave us a fighting chance."

"Gave the world a few more years," sighed Steve.

"Yeah," smiled Nadia. "There's a reason why Hydra doesn't have your face on most wanted posters. I thought you knew."

"There is?" he asked.

"Of course there is!" she said. "I just told you what you represent Steve! The whole world thinks you've been captured and killed! Which is why I was surprised when we first met. Steve, Eva and I hacked into Hydra's database, all their information was in the tip of our fingers for just a few seconds, all because over a rumor about the Black Widow. Don't you find it weird how we haven't been hunted down and all of New York put in lockdown? It wouldn't be hard, not for Hydra, they have the technology for it. Now what does that tell you?"

"I don't know," he said confused.

"That we weren't the only ones Steve!" whispered shouted Nadia before smacking him on the arm to further grab his attention. "Look, my sister is a genius, but she's not the only one in the entire world. Even she said it was harder to hack, as if she was fighting a million people to get in. That got me thinking. What if we weren't the only ones to hack? And it makes sense! It makes sense because we are not being hunted as we should be and that's because we stretched Hydra thin, too many people have hacked their database that they don't even know where to start!"

"Ok, so you're saying that they don't want to risk having people find out something is wrong which is why they don't put the places where the hacking occurred in lockdown?"

"Yes!" clapped a very excited Nadia. "They don't want to show any weakness, therefore they pretend it doesn't exist and continue with their army parades instead of sending their army to control the population. History is a cycle, it repeats itself over and over again, and the problems are always the same. A lunatic wants to take over a territory, they succeed, it sucks for a while, and then finally after so much degradation people get angry. They get angry of being taken advantage of and they fight back and they are stronger, because they have nothing to lose. The more control a government enforces on their people the weaker they get, why? Because they know people don't agree and forcing people to do something without their consent only works for so long before they get pissed."

"I understand that, slavery, Napoleon, Hitler, but what does that have to do with me not being on the top 10 most wanted?"

"Look at everything people were willing to do for the Black Widow," whispered Nadia. "Now imagine what people would do if they found out Captain America is alive and free."

Realization finally dawned on Steve. People would go nuts. Absolutely bonkers! Back in WWII the Howling Commandos had followed him in a fight against forces bigger than their own.

"Now he gets it," said a drowsy Eva, who had just woken up.

"Took a while, being frozen must have affected his brain," joked Nadia before standing up. "I'm off to go pee, get ready to get out of Staten Island sissy."

As they both watched Nadia head into the restroom, Steve was the first to break the silence. "Guess everyone knew except me, huh?"

"Not really," grinned Eva. "She gave me the whole lesson while you were showering this morning before we left the warehouse."

"I thought you were the smart one," joked Steve.

"Oh I am Captain," said Eva pretending to be offended. "But Nadia is people smart, she gets people, what they want and think, without them even knowing the answers. What she just said, all the evidence, that's too complicated for me, or any normal person really. To me 2+2=4 but Nadia is the person that understands why 2+2=5 and she talks so much that she will mostly likely make others see it too."

"We spend too much time thinking how something could be possible that we never think about why it might be possible," said Steve.

"Time to go buddies!" screamed Nadia was she slammed the restroom door open. "Let us leave Staten Island and head towards an adventure! And hopefully not get killed…"

"You're too chirpy for someone that is talking about death," said Eva.

"Well, you either you die or you don't," smirked Nadia. "But we have Captain America, so we won't."

Steve snorted before grabbing Nadia's hand and pulling her out of the apartment. "Come on little doll."

**There you go! Another chapter! I had so much fun writing this chapter, please leave me a review and tell me what you think about it, I would really appreciate it.**

**Love ya'll,**

**Fyera Dawn**


End file.
